1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composite focused ion beam device, a process observation method using the same, and a processing method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-207098, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a composite focused ion beam device, a composite device including an ion beam irradiation system having a liquid gallium ion source and an ion beam irradiation system having an argon gas ion source is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). In addition, a device which includes an ion beam irradiation system and an electron beam irradiation system and processes a sample by the ion beam irradiation system while observing an sample using the electron beam irradiation system is known (for example, see Patent Document 2).
According to the focused ion beam device described in Patent Document 1, cleaning using an argon ion beam is performed after processing a sample using a gallium ion beam such that gallium ions injected into the sample can be removed. Meanwhile, according to the focused ion beam device described in Patent Document 2, a thin-film sample for Transmission Electron Microscope (TEM) observation can be processed while checking a finishing state by Scanning Electron Microscope (SEM; electron beam irradiation system) observation.
However, if the gallium ion beam is used for processing the sample, the implantation of a metallic ion to the sample cannot be avoided. In the focused ion beam device described in Patent Citation 1, the gallium ion can be removed, but much time is consumed by the removal process.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-260129    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-076437